


Katara's First Time

by sadladybug



Series: Katara's First Time - And Other Tales [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadladybug/pseuds/sadladybug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about the first time Katara... you know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Katara's First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sakizm](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sakizm).



> So, in lieu of the Zutara Secret Santa event this year, I’m taking prompts from fellow Zutarians so that the gift of Zutara can bring joy to the fandom throughout the holiday season. This will be a collection of short unrelated one-shots. I’ve already gotten some kick-ass prompts so far, but I am always open to more! I can’t say if or when I will get to them all, but I will do my best and credit you if I use your prompt! So without further ado….

“I don’t know, Zuko. Maybe this isn’t such a good idea after all.”

Zuko leads her through the halls of the Fire Nation palace, his long fingers curled around her own. Their footsteps ring dryly on the stone path that leads steadily closer to the Fire Lord’s personal apartments. The idea had been tantalizing at the time, but with each step her heart beats harder against her ribs. Her feet slow to a stop.

“Maybe we should reconsider.”

Zuko regards her for a moment before tugging on her hand, propelling her forward. “Don’t be a chicken-pig. You know you want to.”

She nods and drags her feet. She _does_ want to. It’s just…

Zuko lets go of her hand and opens a gilded gate. He steps inside and turns to face her. He is watching her as she takes in the scene. She hopes she doesn’t look as nervous as she feels.

She swallows and bites her lip. “Wow. It’s… a lot bigger than I imagined it.”

Zuko snorts. “It’s a ‘he.’ And he would really like to meet you. But you have to get closer first.”

“It – _he_ won’t hurt me, right?”

“I promise he’ll be gentle. He always is with first-timers.”

Katara gives him a skeptical look. “Oh? Just how many first-timers are we talking about?”

Zuko rolls his eyes. “Not _that_ many. But rest assured that each one has enjoyed themselves.” He crosses his arms. “Don’t you trust me?”

Years ago this question might have ignited her fury or at least prompted a snarky quip. But these days the response is quite different. It is automatic and sincere. “Of course I do.”

He approaches her, lays his hands firmly on her shoulders and searches her eyes. “Then let me show you a good time.”

She can’t help herself. “I didn’t think you knew how to have fun.”

His wry smile matches hers. “Then let me prove you wrong. Just this once. We’ll start slow, and if you don’t like it, we’ll stop. Okay?”

She takes a deep breath, exhaling slowly through her nose. “Okay.”

The corners of his mouth curl into a mischievous grin. “Good choice.” One hand leaves her shoulder to brush her hair away from her face, his thumb ghosting against her check. Then he turns his head and shouts over his shoulder.

_“Druk!”_

Enormous golden eyes snap in their direction. The dragon, which had been sunning itself on the cobblestones of the Fire Lord’s private patio, uncoils and rises gracefully to its feet. Katara’s head tilts back and her jaw hangs agape as Druk assumes his full height. His long, sinewy tail waves lazily behind him, red scales flashing in the afternoon sun. Zuko steps behind her and guides her forward with a hand on her shoulder.

“Come on. He’s nothing to be afraid of.”

Not taking her eyes off the dragon, she whispers over her shoulder, “Oh sure. Just a judgmental firebreathing dragon. What reason could I possibly have to be afraid?”

Zuko doesn’t answer, but he gives her shoulder the tiniest of shoves so that she is finally standing in the shadow of the great beast. He comes to stand beside her before bowing deeply at the waist. Katara follows suit.

“Druk, I’d like you to meet Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe.”

Katara chances a glance up at the dragon, which looks down on her carefully. Her eyes snap back to the ground. “P-pleased to meet you.” She almost jumps out of her skin when the dragon snorts loudly; she can feel the heat of its breath even from here.

Zuko straightens and approaches him, settling a hand casually against the base of his neck. “Our apologies for interrupting your nap. May we have a ride, old friend?”

Druk lowers his head and settles his jaw against the stones. Zuko has always seemed larger than life in Katara’s mind, but next to the dragon’s head he seems comically small. He gestures with a jerk of his head for her to come closer.

She approaches warily, and he reaches out and takes her by the wrist, guiding her hand until it rests against the dragon’s throat. Under her palm the creature pulses with life and she can feel the vibration of the air that passes in an out of its powerful lungs. She traces her fingertips along bright scales the size of her fist.

“He’s so smooth…”

Zuko reaches up and tousles the thick mane of cream-colored hair that runs along Druk’s spine. “Hear that boy? She likes you.”

Druk grunts in response and Katara manages a nervous giggle. She cautiously lays a hand against the dragon’s beard, and when he doesn’t turn to burn her to a crisp she becomes bolder in her touch, combing the thick hair gently between her fingers. She is so focused on the task that she jolts when something touches her hair. She snatches her hand back and suppresses a shriek.

“What was _that?!"_

She expects Zuko to be equally alarmed, but when she looks at Zuko he is _laughing_. And not just his usual back-of-the-throat chuckle. He is doubled at the waist, shoulders shaking. She isn’t sure she’s ever seen him so amused in the entire time she has known him. For a moment she just stares, taking in the unusual scene. But then she remembers that he is laughing at _her_ , and her hand finds her hip.

“What’s so funny?”

He can’t speak for the laughter, but he points upward. She follows his gaze and sees one of the dragon’s long whiskers hovering above her head. It lingers there for just an instant before descending once again and brushing against her hair. A touch of hysteria bubbles up in her throat. Was…was the dragon _petting her?!_

Zuko takes a deep breath and tries to school his features but fails miserably. “Looks like he likes you too.” Katara doesn’t know whether to laugh or be horrified, so she just stares at him. Zuko clears his throat. “Okay, now that you’ve gotten to know each other, let’s go for a ride.”

He leaps atop the flat, furry planes of Druk’s head and reaches for the reins that are tied to the creature’s curling horns. He leans down and offers his hand.

Katara shouldn’t be nervous. After all, she is no stranger to the sky; she has ridden Appa countless times. But Druk was not Appa; he was sleek and powerful where Appa was warm and solid. And he was much, _much_ bigger. Zuko raises his good eyebrow and gives her a look, half questioning and half challenging.

She studies him, perched effortlessly atop Druk’s enormous head, hand extended, and for an instant he shifts in her vision. This was Zuko, her long-time friend and ally, the guy who made bad jokes and even worse tea. But looking at him know she also saw the Fire Lord, the man who commanded a nation and kept a fire-breathing beast as a companion. Katara suddenly wasn’t sure if it was the dragon or its rider that intimidated her more. She supposed it didn’t matter; she trusted him either way. With one last deep breath she puts her hand in his and lets him pull her up.

She settles her legs on either side of the dragon’s head while Zuko settles his legs on either side of her hips. The dragon beneath her is cool but the firebender behind her radiates heat. The contrast sends thrills down her spine and they haven’t even left the ground yet.

She fidgets in her seat. “I, um, don’t know where to put my hands.”

Zuko reaches in front of her and demonstrates. “Just hold tight to his hair, like this. He won’t mind.”

She grips the coarse hair in her fists. “You promise I won’t fall off?”

“Druk will catch you if you do. Probably.”

She relinquishes the dragon’s mane long enough to slap Zuko’s knee. “Not funny!”

“Relax. I’ve got you.” He winds an arm around her waist and pulls her firmly against him. She doesn’t know why, but this makes it easier. Her fear melts away to reveal excitement. Warm breath ghosts against her cheek as Zuko speaks low into her ear. “Ready?”

A smile stretches across her face. “I’m ready.”

With a jerk of the reins they are off.

**********

Hours later, Druk lands smoothly back in the gardens. As soon as his head meets the ground Katara slumps against Zuko, a satisfied smile on her lips.

“I hate to say it, but you were right. That was really fun.”

The arm around her waist gives her a quick squeeze. “Told you I could show you a good time.”

She turns slightly to smirk at him over her shoulder. “Zuko, I’ll ride your dragon any time.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt here was 'riding Druk (Zuko's dragon) for the first time', graciously provided by Sakizm. I knew immediately that I had to write this one. Thanks, Sakizm!
> 
> All innuendo/bad puns were (shamefully) intended, if that wasn’t obvious. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
